noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Yuri
|gender = Male |race = Modified Human |status = Deceased |occupation = Dr. Aris' Assistant Spy for Dr. Crombel Assassination Squad Member |affiliation = Union |firstappearance = Chapter 140 |lastappearance = Chapter 537 }} Yuri (Kor. 유리) is a modified human, who works within the Union. Yuri formerly served under the deceased 12th Elder as an assistant for his chief scientist, Dr. Aris, but is actually a spy for Dr. Crombel. He belongs to the Assassination Squad serving Dr. Crombel. Appearance Yuri has tanned skin, wears a grey suit and glasses, which cover his golden-yellow eyes. He has short blond hair and a very neat and organized appearance. He always maintains a smiling countenance, therefore causing others to have trouble in deciphering what he is thinking.﻿ Personality As Dr. Aris' personal assistant, Yuri is shown to be a very organized, prompt, and punctual man, speaking in a polite tone and who is completely loyal to Dr. Aris. He handled all her political affairs and paperwork, even collecting "souvenirs" on her behalf that specifically fit her taste. However, this image and "loyalty" is later revealed to be false with the revelation that his true allegiance lies with Dr. Crombel, on whose behalf he frequently spied for.﻿ His true personality is that of a manipulative, serpentine, and insidious man but he frequently hides this behind a fake smile and polite tone, in order to fool people. He is also very intelligent, correctly deducing that Tao and Takeo had survived and had probably joined forces with Frankenstein. He has a habit of frequently correcting the position of his glasses while talking. Yuri also appears to have connections with many top tier members of Union, as he is shown to be closely familiar with 10th Elder and 11th Elder. After meeting Seira in the Elders' and Nobles' official meeting, he has developed an one-sided infatuation with her. Such an infatuation, however, does not make him any more friendly or less murderous. Background According to Tao's information, Yuri is known to be Dr. Aris' loyal personal assistant who accompanies her everywhere and is responsible for all the paperwork and communications. He is also the one usually sent to retrieve "souvenirs" (i.e. human subjects), on which Dr. Aris is likely to experiment. However, this is revealed to be a lie as his true allegiance lies with Dr. Crombel. Plot Overview 'Volume 2' 'Volume 4' 'Volume 5' 'Volume 7' 'Volume 8' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities Yuri possesses some powerful abilities, yet it is unknown how he achieved such power. Frankenstein even suggests that he was hiding his power and that he is actually even stronger than Dr. Aris. He is able to slice buildings in half with ease, fast enough to disappear within seconds, and even create a force-field to protect himself and Dr. Aris from Frankenstein's attacks. Yuri also seems to be good at escaping from opponents as he was able to get away from Frankenstein whilst carrying Dr. Aris with him. Aura Manipulation He can shoot beams of greenish-white energy from the tip of his fingers by channeling his aura, spiritual energy, with great precision. These beams have the sheer power to blow through dozens of large buildings, vaporizing anything in their path. He shot a Cerberus member from behind, inflicting a wound that also stopped her from regeneratingChapter 227. Yuri also demonstrated the ability to create force fields when shielding Dr. Aris and himself from Frankenstein's attacks. Gas Manipulation He is also shown to able to release and manipulate some kind kind of gases from his palms. According to Frankenstein, Yuri utilizes these gases for attacks and mind control. Battles * M-21 vs Dr. Aris, Yuri & Mark * 3rd Elder vs Dr. Aris & Yuri References Navigation Category:Union Category:Characters Category:Modified Human Category:Assassination Squad Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters